The temple of Pokemon
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock meet some very interesting people. (based on cartoon)


**_Disclaimer__: Pokemon isn't mine. _**

**_Author's note__: This is a little piece I wrote two years ago as a gift for my little sister when turned ten years old. I found it a little while ago on a floppy and I decided to translate and publish it. There won't be a next chapter or something.  _**

The temple of Pokemon 

Eva

Ash, Misty and Brock walked down the hill. 

Suddenly they saw a beautiful lake before them. On shore were some big buildings. The trio was in the need of some water and food, so decided to head down to the building. 

Arrived at the building they thought it looked a little bit weird. There was a big gate with on one side a soft pink building and on the other side a soft blue. 

Then Misty knocked on the gate, wondering what kind of strange thing would happen right now. 

***

A small door in the gate opened and a young woman came out. "Welcome strangers. Welcome in the temple of Pokemon. Please enter." Then she turned around and walked back in. 

Ash, Brock and Misty looked at each other and Brock shrugged. They followed the woman back inside and the door closed behind them. 

The woman turned toward them again. "My name is Shirley. Who are you?" 

Ash stared at the woman. She was looking very unusual. She was wearing leather sandals, a long white robe and around her waist was a copper belt with a small Pokeball in it. Her hair was covered with a thin gauzy cloth, being held in place by a small golden crown with the image of a Lapras. The he said: "My name is Ash and this are Misty and Brock. What is this for place?" 

Shirley smiled. "This is the temple of Pokemon. We dedicate our lives to understand Pokemon in every way we can and use this in the training of Pokemon. Each one of us has a specific Pokemon. I am a priestess of Lapras in the first grade. Brother Mark!" The last thing was bellowed. 

From the soft blue building a man emerged, dressed in leather sandals, white trousers and tunic with a copper belt with a Pokeball. On his head was a silver crown with the image of a Jigglipuff. 

"This is Mark. He is a priest of Jigglypuff in the second grade. Ash, Brock, you can go with him. Misty, do you want to come with me?" At the confused faces she quickly clarified. "We live separate here."

Mark had already turned around and the two boys followed him. 

"Come on Misty. Let's get inside." Misty follewed Shirley with a pensive look on her face. Shirley noticed it. "What  do you want to ask, Misty?" 

"Priest and priestess? And what do you mean with the grades?" 

"We aren't really priests or priestesses. It's just how we call ourselves. The grades are how much experience you have. Novice is the lowest. They carry a copper crown. Then we have third grade, with a bronze crown, then second grade with a silver crown and as last first grade with gold. The crown shows which Pokemon they specialize in." Shirley explained. 

Misty nodded and then turned her gaze towards the lake. "Shirley, I have a number of water Pokemon. Is it okay if I let them out?" 

"Of course. I think I will let Lapras out for a swim also." Both walked to the lake and released their Pokemon. Then they continued on their way.

There was another woman waiting. Shirley introduced her. "This is Mariah. She is a second grade Ponyta priestess."

***

Shirley had asked Mariah to show Misty to the guest room. It was a simple room with a bed, a sink, a chair and a small closet.

Misty placed her backpack in the closed, washed her face and returned to the inner yard. Ash and Brock were eating and an unfamiliar man handed her some food. The three ate calmly, discussing the temple and it's habits. 

After finishing their meals they cleaned their plates and Brock and Ash returned to their quarters. Misty remained where she was, looking out of the lake. A little while later Mariah came to her. "Shirley asks if you want to come to the lake." 

Misty nodded and went over to the shore. She saw Shirley on the back of her Lapras. She quickly returned when she spotted Misty. 

"Misty, I have been observing your Pokemon and they looked very well. Lapras spoke with them and she told me that they like you very much and that you are a good trainer. How would you think about becoming a priestess. You don't have to choose a specific Pokemon. We are looking into the possibility of forming a group who work with specific kinds of Pokemon. Yours could be water."      

Misty was perplexed. "I don't know what to say. This is very unexpected." 

Shirley nodded. "I know. Take your time to think about it." She went over to Lapras again and left Misty with her thoughts. 

***

After a little while Misty went into search of Ash and Brock. When she found them, she explained about Shirley's offer. 

Both boy's were also bit perplexed. Brock was the first to speak. "And have already thought about it?"  

Misty nodded. "Of course. It would be a great chance. I could learn a lot about water Pokemon." 

"I think you should do it, Misty. Ask if you can stay for a while, so you can try out if it's what you want." Ash said. 

***

Day went by slowly and night arrived. The trio took their opportunity to rest and gather some supplies. Misty kept thinking about the offer. 

When the sun touched the horizon that morning she had made her decision. She went in search of Shirley, who was having breakfast. 

Misty sat down across from her. "Shirley, I would like to try this for while. But, if it isn't is what I want… can I leave then?" 

"Of course. Everyone can leave every time." Shirley replied directly. 

Misty then accepted the offer. Shirley called Mariah, who took Misty with her and handed her the white robe, a copper belt and crown, the veil and the sandals. Misty changed clothing and then Mariah showed her new quarters. 

***

Two hours later Misty went in search of the two boy's. They know her decision when they saw her clothing. 

"You have chosen to stay for a while?" Ash asked. 

Misty nodded. "I will miss you, but I want to do this." 

After Brock and Misty were ready to go, Misty hugged them both. Then she walked with them to the gate and waved at them while they left. 

Misty turned around and walked to her new home. 


End file.
